<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>this. by bdzwil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26177680">this.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdzwil/pseuds/bdzwil'>bdzwil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LOONA (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, i needed to let a few feelings out</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:27:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26177680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdzwil/pseuds/bdzwil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>through hyejoo's eyes. this is chaewon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>this.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>i've been staring at the raindrops falling on the window. my hair is a mess and notes scribbled with my lectures were scattered on the bed.</p><p>i just don't know what to do. everything is getting a little too much.</p><p>the room was cold but i felt hot under the extra large hoodie. the light was on but it didn't help since it was reflecting on my glasses. the highlighters were prepared but i didn't know what words to highlight.</p><p>right now, i just don't know.</p><p>"hey, take a break for a second"</p><p>i look to see chaewon in her own extra large hoodie. i don't give her an answer. i just stare at her. she's more interesting than the raindrops.</p><p>she starts to take my notes and pens out of the bed. she organizes them a little before putting them on the bedside table.</p><p>"lay down now love"</p><p>i do as i was told. i look at her again and i see her upside down leaving the room. she comes back with her phone and headphones.</p><p>she proceeds to scoot herself on the bed next to me. she lays down and moves around until our heads are on the same level.</p><p>"here, put this on"</p><p>she gives me one of the earphones and i put it on.</p><p>"close your eyes oli"</p><p>i glance at the ceiling one last time then i close my eyes.</p><p>the tune is familiar. it takes my ten seconds to realize it's a piano version of her favorite girl groups' songs. </p><p>i feel her moving slightly. i guess she's trying to get comfortable.</p><p>my chest rises up and down in a steady pace. i feel at peace.</p><p>i feel her hand reach for mine. she takes my hand in hers. i intertwine our fingers.</p><p>"thank you won"</p><p>this is nice. this is fine.</p><p>~</p><p>i've been looking at myself in the mirror for five minutes. i see a lot of changes. i don't know if i feel good or bad about it.</p><p>it's like a reflection of someone new. someone i've let myself become.</p><p>the things i can see from the mirror are the same. the closet behind me is still taller than me. the desk is still the one i've used since young. the bed is still covered with the white sheets that my mom replaces every week.</p><p>but why am i not the same?</p><p>"love"</p><p>i look to see chaewon leaning on the doorframe of my childhood room.</p><p>she goes to me and settles on the spot right behind me. i feel her arms wrap around my waist.</p><p>"you're so beautiful oli"</p><p>i see her looking at my reflection.</p><p>"you're so strong, look at you"</p><p>i stare at her face through the mirror.</p><p>"oli, you're the best person i know"</p><p>i travel my gaze to her eyes and she's staring directly back at mine.</p><p>"i love you"</p><p>i put my hands on top of hers. i take them and i intertwine our fingers.</p><p>"i love you too"</p><p>this is good. this is great.</p><p>~</p><p>i've been looking at the kids playing from a far. we were at a park sitting on a bench that's probably older than we are. we got ice cream while walking back to our apartment.</p><p>they were smiling so brightly. running around freely without a care in the world. they look so happy.</p><p>they had their kites with them. they were attempting to make it fly in the air. all the children were running fast so that their kites would get caught by the wind. there was this little girl that wasn't running. she was just looking at the other kids.</p><p>she glanced at her kite then looked at the other children running. she positions the kite a few meters behind her and she runs.</p><p>the kite flies. it's finally up in the air with the others.</p><p>"cute, i know"</p><p>i hear chaewon say.</p><p>i look at her and she was looking at the kids too.</p><p>"maybe someday oli"</p><p>the ice cream on her left hand was melting. it was close to reaching her hands. i immediately used one of the napkins to help her clean up.</p><p>"thank you love"</p><p>i glance back at the children. they were happily talking while flying their kites.</p><p>"in the future…"</p><p>i give my attention back to chaewon. i take her right hand with my left.</p><p>"maybe we could teach a little one how to fly a kite"</p><p>i intertwine our fingers. they fit perfectly onto each other.</p><p>"someday we will"</p><p>this is it. this is right.</p><p>~</p><p>i've been tossing and turning. i couldn't sleep. i woke up from a nightmare. i'm trying to stay put so i don't disturb chaewon who is peacefully sleeping.</p><p>i got scared. i dreamt that she was gone.</p><p>i stare at her face. she's beautiful. she's perfect. she's everything i could ever ask for. i don't know why she's here. but i thank whatever force brought her to my arms. this angel is right here in front of me.</p><p>i lightly graze the back of my hand on her cheek. </p><p>i feel her hand take mine.</p><p>"can't sleep?"</p><p>i see her eyes looking at me.</p><p>she looks tired but she still keeps her eyes open.</p><p>"i'm here oli"</p><p>i take her hand and i place our hands in the space between us.</p><p>"i'm not going anywhere"</p><p>i intertwine our fingers. i take her hand close to my lips. i give it a kiss while staring back at her.</p><p>"i know won"</p><p>this is hers. this is mine.</p><p>~</p><p>i've been here at the top of the hill for a minute. it's not that tall of a hill. it's small enough to climb. it's located near the pond behind my old house.</p><p>it's peaceful. i feel warm and safe. it feels amazing.</p><p>i look down the hill to see chaewon climbing up. she seemed to be having a hard time. she looked so pretty in her yellow sundress. the wind was a little strong today. her hair was flowing to the side making her more beautiful.</p><p>she reached the top at last and looked at me.</p><p>"you're lucky you've got long legs"</p><p>i smile at her. </p><p>she looks at the view. it's not that much but there is a beautiful field of small flowers below.</p><p>i see her close her eyes. i just stare at her. i see the beautiful smile on her face.</p><p>"this is it oli"</p><p>i walk to her and stand next to her.</p><p>"this is the start of you and me"</p><p>i take her hand this time.</p><p>"you and me love"</p><p>i intertwine our fingers. i swear that i will never let go. never.</p><p>"you and me won"</p><p>this is love. this is life.</p><p>-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi, i hope you enjoyed. have a great day :D.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>